1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an object detection system, in particular, to a moving object detection system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuous growth in vehicle sales, the automobile electronic industry has been drastically developed which covers six major aspects including an automobile safety system, an automobile body system, a driver information system, a suspension & chassis system, an engine transmission system, and a security system, where the automobile safety system holds the highest compound annual growth rate among these aspects.
With an ever-increasing number of vehicles, the probability of road traffic accidents has consequently gone up. A European study shows that 0.5 seconds of early warning time may prevent at least 60% of rear-end collisions, 30% of head-on collisions, and 50% of road-related accidents; 1 second of early warning time may prevent 90% of accidents. Therefore, the vehicle safety system is crucially important.
Due to the cost reduction of image equipment and the development of computer image recognition technology, a vehicle and pedestrian alert technique based on computer images has become a mainstream research topic. Such approach is through the use of a computer vision-based detection system installed in a vehicle. By continuously capturing images during travelling followed by detecting still or moving objects such as streets, sideways, other travelling vehicles, pedestrians by leveraging image processing, computer vision, and pattern recognition techniques, surrounding events may be accurately detected so as to provide the driver more traffic information.
The computer vision-based detection system possesses advantages such as versatility, economic usage, and flexibility. However, the accuracy and the performance of detection may be inconsistent for different image processing algorithms. Consequently, to provide a detection system with high accuracy and high performance is one of the concerned issues to one skilled in the art.